The Adventure of the Snow Princess
by gameprincezz
Summary: When a princess from another kingdom who knows Elsa's secret breaks into Elsa's room, she gives Elsa a chance to leave the kingdom and go on an adventure before Elsa will have to stay in her room forever. (Young Elsa)
1. Chapter 1:Another Princess

Chapter 1

Elsa, who was about 11 years old sat in her room, afraid and just stared at all the solid ice surrounding her. _'I...I can't control it and it gets worse every day.'_ She thought as she examined her hands. Poor Elsa couldn't control these ice powers of hers and because of this she tried at all costs to avoid anyone. Especially her sister Anna, if anything bad were to happen to her, Elsa wouldn't be able to forgive herself. The only people who knew about Elsa's ice powers were her dead parents and the trolls. Elsa put her face in her lap and cried. She wished she could make her frustrating ice powers controlled somehow. She also thought to herself and wished, _'I wish I could control my powers and someday be able to see outside again.'_

Elsa sobbed her eyes out until a voice that sounded like it came from outside the window interrupted her. "Hey, Princess!" Elsa turned to the window scared and the girl ducked down as Elsa threw a cold blast of ice at her. The girl popped up from the window again and climbed up and jumped inside the literally freezing room. "Hey, you got to watch to watch where you aim that thing! If you hit me I could've been killed. Elsa's eyes started to water up and she started to quiver. She didn't want her powers to accidently kill someone. The other girl simply rolled her eyes and told Elsa. "It's okay as long as you didn't hit me in the heart. I mean _I_ would be fine, but everyone else wouldn't."

Elsa looked up at the young girl that had tan and gold hair mixed together messily. "How do you know about my powers? Also why wouldn't it affect you?"

The girl rolled her eyes again and deeply sighed, "Well, first let me introduce myself. I'm Eino, which is a derivative from the word Einöde, which means desert in German. I know about your powers Princess Icy, because the oldest princess in the family _always_ gets powers. Your powers are ice and mine are well..._interesting_."

"What are your powers?" Elsa muttered.

Eino sighed and said, "Well, my name means desert for a reason, my powers are similar to a desert. I can turn any object into sand and produce heat, but not enough to melt all of your ice, since the ice you create is enchanted. But my desert powers _do_ let me be able to melt any ice that you throw at my heart. So even though I won't turn to ice if you _do_ throw ice at my heart, please don't try to because I will still feel the pain and I don't want to have unnecessary pain."

Elsa understood what she had just explained, but one thing still puzzled her. So, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Good question Princess! Want to know the real reason?"

"What?"

"I'm here to break you out of this frozen room."

"Huh? But I can't leave, you see I..."

Eino interrupted, "Shhhhh! You _can_ leave, if _I_ was able to come up here."

"But I don't know... what about Anna?"

"Your sister? She'll probably think that you're still just locked up in this room. Come on Elsa let's go!" Eino exclaimed as she waved Elsa to the window.

Elsa stood up in her room and asked, "Where are we going?"

Eino smiled as she hopped and started to climb down the castle wall as she replied, "First things first, you're coming to _my_ castle."


	2. Chapter 2:Journey to Eino's kingdom

Chapter 2: Journey to Eino's kingdom

"_Your_ castle?" Elsa asked Eino as she continued to climb down the building.

"Yep, come on Princess, get a taste of outside."

"Outside?" Elsa asked confused. She thought to herself, _'I haven't been outside of my room in years, let alone the castle!'_

Eino reached the ground outside and shouted up to the ice princess, "Yeah outside. Don't you want to know what outside the kingdom looks like before you lock yourself up there in your room for another 20 years?"

"I guess, but my ice powers! What am I going to do when I start...?"

Eino interrupted, "Come on don't worry about that. Even _though_ you _can't_ control your powers, which would make it _a lot_ easier for me, if you stay near me, I might be able to unfreeze the ice _if_ it is fresh enough. _Anyway_, are you coming?"

Elsa turned around deciding _'maybe I shouldn't go'._ Then, she turned back around changing her mind_, 'but I haven't left the castle in __**so**__ long.'_

After a while of turning back and forth, Eino yelled up to Elsa, "Hey Princess! Are you coming or not?"

She had to decide _now._ Was she going to go and leave the castle even though when her parents were alive, they told her that she shouldn't go and endanger everyone else in the town? She took in a deep breath and slowly walked towards the one window in her room. As she reached the window, she saw the beautiful outdoors. The trees had bright green leaves sitting on top of their many branches. The sun was beating down on the town, Elsa looked down at the ground and Eino looked up at her.

"So...you _did_ decide to show up."

"Yes, I did." Elsa said as she began to follow what Eino did earlier and start to climb out of the building. Elsa climbed out of the window to the other side of the building and she moved her left foot down to the next rock and fit it into a huge crack between the rocks. Next, she tried to put her right foot down into the crack underneath the rock. But instead of her foot catching the crack, it slipped and her right hand also let go. She looked like she was about to fall.  
_'What do I do?'_ Elsa thought. "I'm going to fall!" Elsa said freaking out.

Eino tried to calm her down, "Calm down. If you don't, your powers are going to be _even_ more uncontrollable than they were before!"

Eino's response only caused Elsa to freak out even more. She didn't think her power _could _get even more uncontrollable. The crack she had her left hand inside of began starting to become filled with ice. If Elsa didn't stop freaking out soon, her hand either was going to be frozen inside the ice in the crack or her hand would have nowhere to go.

_'I don't know what to do?'_ Elsa thought.

Eino saw Elsa's ice coming out of her hands faster and faster. _'I didn't want to have to do this...'_ Eino thought. She yelled up to Elsa, "Hey Icy! Jump down and I'll catch you."

"Jump? Are you crazy? It's a long way down there."

Eino sighed deeply and simply told Elsa the truth, "Well Princess, do you want to be stuck there forever or come down where you at least _have_ a chance of survival? It's up to you."

Elsa bit her lip and knew what she had to do, even though she really didn't want to. Elsa let go of the crack, which now was filled with ice. If Elsa had her hand in there just a couple seconds more, her hand would've been frozen. Elsa screamed as she was falling off the castle wall. "HELP!" Elsa waved her arms all around screaming for help. All of her extreme emotion caused snow to go down the side of the building along with the snow princess.

Eino, at the bottom, had her arms out and ready to catch the screaming girl. Elsa fell right into her arms and Eino fell forward, not realizing how heavy the girl was. Even though Eino fell, Elsa stood up and looked up at the tall castle.

"Wow it's so tall from here..." She spoke her thought out loud.

Eino stood up, and dusted the dirt from her clothes and replied sarcastic to Elsa, "Tell me about it."

"So should we get going?" Elsa asked pointed in a random direction towards the forest.

"Yeah sure, Just one sec." Eino replied asking Elsa to hold up.

Elsa told Eino, "I'm going to start heading there. Is that okay?"

Eino replied, "That's fine. But do you even know where my kingdom is?"

"Uhhhhh..." Elsa thought for a minute then decided for a finally answer, "No."

"Okay, then just start on that path in the forest, and I meet you there in a minute or two."

"Okay." Elsa nodded before she turned around and started to walk towards the path.

Meanwhile, Eino walked back over to the castle and picked up a book, she dropped earlier on the ground. It was behind an oak tree. "There you are!" She smiled as she picked the book up and dusted it off. She was smiling until she walked by the castle again and all the snow from the side of the building decided to plummet on her. "This is just not my day." She said. _'First I had to catch this girl when she fell, second all the snow she created landed on me.'_ There was a lot of snow on Eino and it felt way heavier than you would think.  
Eino popped her head from out of the snow and shivered. Even though Elsa couldn't freeze her heart and she had some tolerance to the cold, all the snow was a lot colder than her powers.  
_'At least when we get to my kingdom, there will be some heat.'_ She thought happily.  
When she finally successfully got out of the snow, she hugged her arms close to her body to keep warm. But, it didn't change the fact that her clothes were soaking ice cold. She stomped along the path and thought, _'I hope we'll be there soon._' As she went along the path about halfway she saw Elsa.

Elsa turned around and saw Eino and couldn't help but let out a giggle. "How did you get soaking wet?"

Brushing back her messy wet hair, she replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Elsa agreed.

Both of the two princesses walked in awkward silence along the path until they were about 75% of the way there, when Elsa decided to speak up.

"So... Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have 2 brothers and 1 younger sister."

"I have a younger sister too."

"Anna?"

"How do you know who she is?" Elsa questioned suspiciously

Eino deeply sighed and replied, "I've been busy reading, okay?"

Elsa took a step away from Eino, who was upset from Elsa question for some reason. _'I wonder why she's so upset.'_ Elsa thought.

"Here we go." Eino said as she started to see the kingdom. _'Finally I can go and get my stuff before we leave on our journey.'_ Eino thought as she rushed over to the kingdom.

"Wait up!"Elsa said as she ran over to Eino.

"We're finally here. Welcome to my kingdom, Evenelle."

Elsa turned her head away from Eino and saw what Eino's 'kingdom' looked like.

It was a desert.


End file.
